


Shelter

by LilBanshee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBanshee/pseuds/LilBanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based off a word prompt. Zim had always felt safe in his shelter of arrogance and independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoneCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/gifts).



It was needless to say that Zim had managed to build a wall around himself, but whether he knew it or not was another story. He hid behind it, subconsciously, affectively. Years of sovereignty had built up an air of confidence around him that seemed to protect, or rather repel, his from others. He felt safe in his shelter of arrogance and independence. But even to say that he didn’t need anybody would be a lie. While the Invader often stood alone, and relied on nobody, he still cried out loudly for attention and recognition. This much was evident in his actions, to say the least.  
But it wasn’t until Dib came along that Zim even noticed the shelter he had secured himself in. It wasn’t until Dib blew the shelter away that Zim longed to burrow deep within its walls and never show his face to the outside world again. He didn’t need anybody; he was independent and got things done his way. Working with someone else only slowed things down. So why did he long to have Dib by his side?  
The human shed light on things Zim wouldn’t have even considered, twisted his point of view harshly until he saw things differently. Always asking questions and making Zim consider each answer carefully. It wasn’t long until the walls came crashing down, and Zim found himself standing in a pile of rubble with the chilly wind biting at his exposed skin.  
Dib made things better, made things more interesting and fun for him. But that was also why Zim hated it so much; he hated knowing that he had become reliant on the human in certain aspects of his life. Even before they had put their alliances to the side, put everything behind them to team up. To become…whatever it was they were now.  
Zim had subconsciously become so used to their routine that he leaned on it to get him through. How could he bare through the long nights without Dib sleeping by his side? How could he work tedious hours in a lab without Dib working and grumbling loudly at the table next to him?  
It wasn’t until Dib had to leave shortly for some business that Zim realized just what he had become; needy. He hated himself for each restless day that past, trying to busy himself with pointless tasks, desperately trying to find shelter in solitude.  
He thought he was doing a pretty OK job at doing so, until Dib returned. All those feelings of neediness came flooding back, and they fell into the routines. Dib seemed surprised at how eager the Irken seemed to be, and couldn’t help but wonder as to what transpired while he was away. But he couldn’t even manage an answer out of the Irken, as not even he knew.  
“All I know is that you aren’t allowed to leave again.” The short alien huffed, not looking in his mate’s direction. Dib only smiled a little, feeling a bit flattered that he was missed so much. He leaned over and kissed the side of Zim’s bald head.  
“I missed you too.” Was all he said.  
Zim turned, finally, meeting Dib’s stupidly beautiful eyes before softly burying his face in the taller male’s shoulder. Dib was firm. Solid. And once again Zim found himself hiding behind something, hiding his vulnerabilities like the coward he would never admit to being.  
And though he may never admit it, Zim found himself building a new shelter, only this time it wasn’t as simple as a brick wall. His independence had been shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everything so so vague, my writing tends to be like that.


End file.
